The curiosity I kill the cat
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: ahi un dicho que dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, sera que se cumple siempre? y si en lugar de un gato fuera un leon? Darry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Advertencia! Este fic es un slash, ósea relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta dale clic al iconito para atrás!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a The curiosity I kill the cat!**

Harry venia caminando por el corredor tarde en la noche, hacia unas pocas horas habían llegado a Hogwarts, pero estar en su sala común lo estaba asfixiando, luego de la muerte de Sirius en casa de mis tíos había permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado solo, y ahora la sala común atestada de gente con Ron y Hermione peleándose, y Gnny detrás suyo, no sabia porque pero ya no le agradaba la idea de tenerla revoloteando a su alrededor.

**Harry pov.**

El aire frío que se respiraba en los corredores del castillo siempre conseguía aclarar mi mente, aunque para cuando desperté de mis ensoñaciones me encontraba en un pasillo que no conocía, trate de mirar alrededor para ubicarme buscando algún cuadro o tapiz que le resultara conocido pero nada, demonios! Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, cuando estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos mis pies se dirigían por si mismos, pero generalmente no me perdía, este lugar era como mi casa.

Decidí seguir caminando para tratar de ubicarme, debía de ser muy tarde ya pues no se escuchaba ninguna voz en los pasillos y todos los retratos dormían. El frío empezaba a calarme los huesos, asíque apresure mis pasos, doble en el siguiente corredor a la derecha, y me detuve al escuchar voces para tratar de definir de donde venían, una puerta casi al final del corredor estaba abierta y me dirigí hasta ahí sin pensarlo, pero cuando iba a entrar me di cuenta de que ahí adentro se escuchaban además de dos voces masculinas, el sonido de dos respiraciones agitadas y ahogados gemidos.

Pensé en seguir caminando en cuanto mi mente proceso lo que esos sonidos juntos podían significar, pero la curiosidad pudo mas y asome un poco la cabeza para ver quienes estaban adentro y que pasaba, segundos después desee no haberlo echo al ver dentro tal imagen. Un chico al que me parecía conocer pero del cual no recordaba el nombre estaba siendo devorado (literalmente) sobre un escritorio, desnudo desde la cintura para arriba, y con el pantalón a medio abrir gemía descontroladamente debajo de su captor, un rubio platino quien le prodigaba una caricia tras otra, y parecía buscar fundirse en el por su forma de besarlo.

Mi mente tardo un poco en comprender que ese rubio platino arriba del chico moreno del cual no recordaba el nombre era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, y tardo otro momento en comprender que a mi alrededor ya no sentía frío sino un calor asfixiante y mi respiración empezaba a hacerle competencia a la de ellos, y que mis pies no querían obedecer a las ordenes de mi cerebro que le gritaba que saliera de allí. El chico debajo de Malfoy arqueo su espalda en un ángulo casi imposible juntando sus caderas con las del platino que dejo escapar un ronco gemido lo que fue demasiado para Harry quien se tropezó con sus propios pies al intentar salir de allí.

Oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!- hablo el ojigris incorporándose como si nada mientras que el chico moreno se tapaba rápidamente y salía corriendo con una susurrada disculpa- No sabia que te iba el voyeurismo Potter!

A mi no me va el voye-lo-que-sea!- grite en cuando fui capas de reaccionar.-si tu eres un exhibicionista no es mi culpa!

Ah si..? Tengo muy buen oído sabes? Y podría jurar que llevas ahí unos 10 minutos al menos- me dijo acercándose a mi sin dejarme posibilidad de retroceder mas que la puerta detrás mío.

Vete a la mierda Malfoy!- grite cuando estuve unos pasos fuera de la puerta y fui capas de reaccionar estando lejos de el y de su maldita camisa abierta! No podía cerrarla por todos los dioses!? Pero después de haber recorrido nuevamente el corredor me di cuenta de que seguía perdido y no sabia como demonios volver a mi sala común, y por todos los dioses por que hacia tanto calor aquí!? Resignado y encomendándome a cada divinidad conocida volví sobre mis pasos a buscar al engreído rubio para preguntarle.

Que pasa Potter? Te arrepentiste de irte?- me dijo sonriendo al verme entrar al salón donde estaba sentando sobre el escritorio abotonándose s camisa- si quieres podemos continuar juntos lo que me interrumpiste aquí..

De que hablas Malfoy!? Solo quiero saber como salir de aquí! No se donde demonios estoy metido..- dije una vez que pude reaccionar a lo que el había insinuado.

Claro que no sabes donde te metiste Potter..- susurro casi como si fuera para si mismo

Que?- pregunte confundido

Sigue el corredor hasta el fondo dobla a la izquierda sube las escaleras y saldrás a la mazmorra de pociones- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta para pasar al costado mío, _¿mazmorras? ¡¿Qué demonios hacia yo en las mazmorras?!- _por cierto Potter la próxima vez que tengas de practicar el voyeurismo avísame, no me molestaría para anda hacerte un show privado_ – _me dijo al pasar por mi lado y tras hacerme un guiño paso por mi lado y se perdió por el corredor dejándome parado como un estupido en el medio del camino. Una vez que fui capas de reaccionar me puse en movimiento, voyeurismo, que demonios era eso? Le preguntaría a Hermione mas tarde... si eso es le preguntaría a ella, seguro ella sabia explicármelo.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi y el inicio de esta historia! Díganme que le parece la continuo?

Nos leemos pronto espero!

Lucia Cullen Hale!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Advertencia! Este fic es un slash, ósea relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta dale clic al iconito para atrás!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a The curiosity I kill the cat en una nueva entrega! =)**

**Capitulo dedicado a Wen Potter Cullen por ser el primer review del fic y seguidora de mi otro fic con premio a los comentarios mas largos! =)**

**Harry Pov.**

Hogwarts despertaba a un nuevo día en un nuevo curso, y como tal todos sus estudiantes estaban alborotando el Gran Salón pasándose de unas mesas a otras para contarse sobre sus vacaciones, comentar sobre el nuevo chisme y ponerse al día con los horarios compartidos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, el trío dorado disfrutaba de un "tranquilo y pacifico" desayuno, claro eso si no contamos a Colin dando vueltas sacándole fotos, a Hermione discutiendo con Luna sobre la existencia de unas extrañas criaturas que te lavan el cerebro, a Ron devorando (literalmente) todo lo que encontraba a su alcance, a los gemelos mostrando sus nuevos artilugios, a Ginny lanzándole un maleficio moco-murciélago a Pansy Parkinson, y a un cierto rubio mirando con insistencia a un apenado chico de oro. Pero vamos! Que esto era lo normal en un desayuno en la mesa de los leones.

Mione!- grito por décima vez en la mañana intentando que su amiga le prestara atención- hace mucho que estoy llamándote!

Y eso te da derecho a gritar como un hipogrifo?!- le contesto su amiga de mal talante por haber sido interrumpida cuando explicaba a Luna la teoría sobre las criaturas mágicas y como esa en particular NO existía.

Lo siento, pero quería preguntarte algo...- la cara de su amiga se ilumino ante la posibilidad de una nueva explicación y le asintió animándolo mientras tomaba un trago de su zumo de calabaza- Ayer alguien me dijo algo que no entendí, que significa voyeurismo Herm?

Pero su amiga no pudo responderle ya que sus amigos habían elegido justo el momento en el que el preguntaba para hacer silencio, y eso había producido diversas reacciones a su alrededor. Herm se había ahogado con el jugo, Ron al fin había dejado de comer y lo observaba como si hubiese salido de un nido de acromatulas, Ginny se había puesto colorada, Seamus le guiñaba un ojo, y en la mesa de _Slytherin__ un rubio platino se reía disimuladamente para luego escribir algo en u pedazo de pergamino. _

_Harry! Donde escuchaste esa palabra?!- le dijo su amiga una vez que se hubo recuperado aun colorada y escandalizada, claro que para ese momento Harry ya se había arrepentido de haberle preguntado eso a su amiga y pensaba en que escusa poner para lo que había dicho- Oh Harry no me digas que estas buscando nuevos métodos de diversión?!- le dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara en su rostro que nunca le había visto y realmente lo asusto, pero no tubo mucho tiempo para asustarse por que en el momento en que su amiga hubo pronunciado esas palabras el gran comedor en pleno estallo en carcajadas._

_Harry intentando esconderse debajo de la mesa y rogándole a Merlín por que lo savara de esta hermosa tortura matutina, desvío la mirada y cuando se encontró con la de ojos grises vio que le había una seña a el bolsillo de su tunica, extrañado metió la mano dentro del bolsillo y se encontró con un papel que antes no había estado ahí antes. Con curiosidad levanto nuevamente la mirada pero el rubio ya no se encontraba en el comedor. Se levanto de la mesa dirigiéndose a su primer clase deseoso de descubrir que era lo que había en ese bendito papel, que tendría que decirle el arrogante ojigris, cuando llegaba a la puerta se le unió Hermione corriendo cuando aun Ron continuaba en la mesa atiborrándose de comida._

Sabes Harry luego podría mostrarte un libro muy interesante que compre durante el verano en una biblioteca muggle- le dijo su amiga con un tono que no le agrado para nada, pero se apresuro a disculparse con ella diciendo que lo esperara en Transformaciones que el debía ir al baño. Una vez dentro del baño saco el papel que había estado estrujando en su bolsillo y leyó rápidamente la corta nota.

_Potter:_

_Realmente no pensé que tu inhabilidad cerebral te hiciera preguntarle eso a tu amiga la rata de biblioteca, pero créeme no creo que quieras escuchar esa respuesta de sus labios (aunque creo que ya lo habrás descubierto)_

_Te espero luego de la cena en el baño de prefectos, la contraseña es frescura de limón._

_Se puntual Potter no me gusta esperar aunque sea por el niño que vivió. A las 9._

_M._

El resto del día paso para Harry normalmente si no contamos a una Hermione totalmente distinta a la que conocía insinuándole cosas raras durante todo el día (no estaba seguro si prefería que estuviese regañándolo por no prestar atención, o que intentase darle información sobre cosas de las que no estaba seguro de querer escuchar de ella) y peleando consigo mismo sobre si ir o no ir esa noche, pero cuando eran las 8:50 estaba parado frente al cuadro que daba entrada al baño de los prefectos y murmurando la contraseña.

Una vez que entro lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy sentado frente a las duchas que estaban a un costado en el baño, se dirigió así allí dudando.

Potter, veo que viniste..- escucho la voz que arrastraba la palabras- no sabia si ibas a venir o no, pero realmente, que estupidez la tuya esto de preguntarle a tu amiguita la sangre sucia que es el voyeurismo.

Si me hiciste venir para esto..- dije empezando a enojarme por que siguiese aun después de tantos años llamando así a mi mejor amiga.

Por lo que veo el niño dorado es todo pureza..- continuo como si no lo hubiese escuchado con una sarcástica sonrisa bailando en su rostro.- ahora te aconsejo te sientes en estas bancas cómodo para la muestra.

De que hablas Malfoy?- dije sentándome en la esquina mas alejada del banco de donde el se encontraba frente a las duchas.

De esto Poty.. _Inmovilus!-_y cerro mágicamente la puerta para que nadie pudiese abrirla_, _maldito Draco-soy-el-rey-del-mundo-Malfoy por que demonios habré venido para terminar petrificado en el medio de un baño... pero no pude seguir con mis insultos porque mis ojos se abrieron dolorosamente al ver lo que acontecía delante de mi.

Malfoy había abierto las duchas y ahora mirándome fijamente a los ojos iba sacándose una a una las prendas que lo cubrían descubriendo primero un trabajado torso con abdominales suavemente marcados, sin si quiera una sombra de bello, y con dos rojos pezones erectos. Luego saco su pantalón dejando a mí vista dos torneadas y largas piernas interrumpidas por unos negros boxers de seda que en este momento parecían quedarle MUY ajustados. A los pocos segundos se los saco dejando a la vista una GRAN y palpitante erección.

Mi cuerpo aun contra mis ordenes estaba reaccionando y podía sentir mis pantalones ajustarse cada vez mas en una cierta parte de mi anatomía en la que estaba seguro no me apretaba hoy cuando me los había puesto. Una vez que el maldito exhibicionista estuvo completamente desnudo se metió debajo de la regadera e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el agua cayera por su cuerpo mojando su pelo, mientras el dejaba escapar un suave jadeo de placer.

Trate de contener mi garganta de liberar un gemido en el momento en que vi como sus manos pasaban de su cabello a viajar por su torso desnudo acariciando en el camino su cuello, cuando llego a su pecho una mano se entretuvo en sus pezones acariciándolos y pellizcándolos, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su erección arriba y abajo y su garganta emitía gemidos de placer suaves uno tras otro. Yo estaba en este momento totalmente empalado y a duras penas podía contener los jadeos que querían escapar de mi garganta mientras el seguía mirándome a los ojos y acariciando su cuerpo.

Luego de unos pocos y torturantes minutos vi como sus manos se drijian bajo su ereccion apretando sus testículos mientras masajeaba mas rapidamente su ereccion apretando su glande de vez en vez mientras podia ver como cada uno de sus musculos se tensaba y se corria con un largo gemido ahogado. No pude evitar que de mi garganta escapara un gemido al ver tal escena mientras el apoyaba la frente con los ojos cerrados y la respiración jadeante contra la mamapara de la ducha.

Luego de unos segundos se incorporo se enjuago se vistio mientras decia con una voz un poco mas ronca de lo comun.- Eso que acabas de hacer tu Potter es el voyerismo, mirar las relaciones que tienen otras personas o en este caso una solo persona..- se cambio rapidamente dirigiendose hacia la puerta una vez que ya estaba cambiado y una vez que hubo llegado a la puerta murmuro antes de salir un _finite!_

Una vez que pude moverme todo lo que pude hacer fue respirar profundamente y desplomarme contra la pared dirigiendo mi mano hacia mi propia entrepierna que en este momento palpitaba reclamando por atención y maldiciendo a toda la familia MAlfoy hasta el principio de sus epocas.

**Bueno decidi continuarlo rapido por la aceptación que tubo en la otra pagina de publicación el primer capi de este fic que publique ayer por la noche! Espero que aca tambien sea asi! Diganme que les va pareciendo! **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Advertencia! Este fic es un slash, ósea relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta dale clic al iconito para atrás!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a The curiosity I kill the cat en una nueva entrega! =)**

**Harry pov.**

Había transcurrido ya una semana exacta desde el inicio de las clases y por tanto también desde mi "pequeño incidente" con Malfoy. Todavía estaba planteándome seriamente la posibilidad de ir a pedir en la biblioteca el libro de la familia Malfoy para maldecir a todos y cada uno de los que aparecieran en su árbol genealógico, pero desgraciadamente aun no sabia como hacer tal cosa, por tanto primero tenia que investigar, de lo cual no tenia ganas o pedirle ayuda a Herms y contarle lo cual no era una opción después de el libro que me había dado, es que por dios si ustedes vieran tan solo la portada de ese libro! Aun siquiera me eh animado a abrirlo.

Por otro lado para reafirmar aun mas mi teoría de que últimamente el universo conspiraba contra mi Dumbledore había decidido que todas las clases de los Gryffindor fueran compartidas por los Slytherin para lograr la unión y paz entre las casas, es que el viejo no entendía que nos odiábamos unos a otros y que preferíamos amistar con Banshees o Acormatulas gigantes que entre ellos?! Pero eso no parecía importarle por lo cual había tenido que soportar toda la semana anterior la mirada de Malfoy en sus tres opciones últimamente usadas para mi: burlona, sarcástica, y una que no podía identificar bien pero era la que mas nervioso me ponía una mirada fija e insistente. Pero a pesar de eso había logrado no volver a encontrármelo solo por el castillo.

Ahora me encontraba sentado en la clase de encantamientos a punto de un colapso nervioso porque el profesor Flitwick por orden de Dumbledore había decido enseñarnos hoy hechizos que se usaran para juegos de magos y teníamos que jugarlos con nuestra pareja. Hasta ahí todo genial, pero claro para reforzar mas "la unión de las casas" la pareja debía de ser de la otra casa, y para confirmar su mala suerte la suya fue nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Por lo que en este momento se encontraba clavando la mirada en su profesor preguntándose si no podría maldecirlo simplemente con la mirada, o incluso fingir un desmayo e ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de Malfoy.

Muy bien niños! Ahora que todos están en parejas empecemos!- exclamo feliz el pequeño profesor- veamos… Zabini y Wesley, Granger y Parkinson, Potter y Malfoy, usaran el hechizo _Revelio! _Este hechizo es usado en el juego verdad o reto de los magos y obliga a que no puedas mentir en tu respuesta! Deben concentrarse en la pregunta al decirlo y mantener firme su varita al decirlo! Vamos a que esperan!

En ese momento pensé que el tirarme por la ventana del aula tal vez fuera una buena opción, pero luego decidí que eso me podría servir para aclarar mis dudas y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad, después de todo era una clase y Malfoy no podría hacer nada demasiado malo verdad? Verdad que si?

Bien Malfoy yo primero- dije decidido girándome hacia el y levantando mi varita.

Espera espera Potter! Que te crees que haces!?- dijo sujetando la punta de mi varita, lo cual inmediatamente trajo otras imágenes a mi cabeza. _Maldición! Ahora no!_ – crees que voy a dejar que me hechices!?

Eh.. si?- le conteste sarcásticamente- es la tarea que nos asignaron Malfoy, debes de hacerlo por si no lo notaste!

Okay Potter.. Relájate! Entiendo que tu curiosidad quiera ser satisfecha, y que no hay nadie mejor que yo para eso..- me "explico" con aires de grandeza, dándome ganas de romperle la mandíbula, no solo por hablar así sino por tener razón el muy maldito!- Pero vamos por turnos una y una Potter ok?

Ok, pero yo empiezo- e inmediatamente levante mi varita lo apunte y lo hechice antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Maldito seas Potter!- exclamo sorprendido- es que acaso no conoces la palabra amabilidad?!

Eres gay Malfoy?- le pregunte ignorando sus protestas y concentrando en la pregunta tal como había dicho el profesor, pude ver como pronto se formaba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Sabia que aun tenias curiosidad- rio- Veamos, si a lo que te refieres es al sexo si, prefiero a los hombre es mi cama.- contesto casi sin inmutarse pero dejándome a mi sonrosado- mi turno- lanzo el hechizo- te gustan los hombres a ti Poty?- para mi sorpresa de mis labios no salió ninguna respuesta- por que no contestas estoy seguro que hice bien el hechizo.

Supongo que.. Nunca estuve con un hombre asique no puedo decir si me gusta o no- respondí sonriente de que eso hubiera sido tan simple lo hechice- mi turno, mm... por que prefieres a los hombres?

Las mujeres son demasiado complacientes, sumisas, suaves… eso me aburre. Los hombres son mas fuertes, apasionados, saben como hacerte gozar- respondió suplemente sin avergonzarse y rio al ver mi cara que era un monumento a los tomates.- mi turno, mm... eres virgen Potter?

Si...- conteste rápidamente sonrojándome y bajando la mirada

Oh por dios no puedo creerlo! Yo pensé que eras inocente con los hombres y esas cosas.. Algo esperable de San Potter... pero parece que el apodo si te queda como anillo al dedo!- exclamo el rubio platino sorprendió y sonriendo.

Ya cállate Malfoy! Mi turno, y como lo hacen? Quiero decir como lo haces con un hombre?

Ahí por dios Potter pero eso hasta tu lo sabes- ríos, pero luego su expresión se fue enserieciendo-realmente no lo sabes?..

No! Sino no te hubiera preguntado!

Pues por el culo! Por donde mas!- respondió lo mas naturalmente.

Pero como siempre en esas oportunas situaciones que nos presenta la vida la clase se había quedado en silencio ya que el profesor Flitwick había llamado al fin de la clase y todos habían escuchado Harry se encontraba totalmente avergonzado y Malfoy se veía tan fresco como una lechuga. Hermione por otro lado sentada con Pansy estaba toda sonrojada y apenada mientras la otra le sonreía pícaramente, y Ron estaba a punto de acogotar a Blaise quien solo lo miraba maliciosamente con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

Señor Malfoy! Señor Potter!- exclamo el pequeño profesor escandalizado- que falta de respeto! Están castigados los 2, los espero esta noche en mi despacho. Resignado me levante esperando poder salir al menos lo antes posible de ese lugar, y preparándome para la situación mas apenante y vergonzosa que había pasado en muchos muchos años.

Te veo esta noche Potter... tal vez pueda darte algunas clases particulares si te interesa... – le susurro Malfoy de pasada para luego continuar hablando con sus amigos como si nada mientras recorría el pasillo, mientras tanto el había quedado parado como si le hubiesen mandado un hechizo inmovilizante en medio del pasillo y con la mandíbula por el suelo.

Valla parece que al final los gatitos son bastante interesantes!- exclamo con intención girándose hacia los tres chicos antes de doblar el pasillo Pansy Parkinson.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! Escucho sugerencias! Y si quieren déjenme preguntas para que alguno de los chicos conteste bajo este lindo hechizo! Jeje**

**Muchas gracias a: **venice dakker, Wen Potter Cullen . por sus alertas!

Ran-chan: que bueno que te allá gustado el fic! Me alegro mucho y espero que te cap también te guste y leerte pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Advertencia! Este fic es un slash, ósea relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta dale clic al iconito para atrás!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a The curiosity I kill the cat!**

Estaba en este momento en el salón de Menesteres continuando allí con mi paseo desesperado, había decidido irme de la sala común luego de que un chico de primero me hubiese preguntado si había visto su libro y yo le maldijera "accidentalmente" dejándolo aterrado a el y a todos sus pequeños amigos que no estaban acostumbrados a los estallidos de mi impredecible carácter, y Hermione me había echado.

En unas 2 horas tenia que acudir al castigo con Flitwick y no podía dejar de dar vueltas como un león enjaulado por paradójico que parezca, necesitaba hacer algo para calmarme y lo necesitaba ya si no quería terminar acribillando al primero que me le cruzara por delante, porque realmente eran tanto los nervios y las energías guardadas que fácilmente podría ahora enfrentarme a una horda mortifagos y salir victorioso y además sonriente. Necesitaba algo para distraerme pero no tenia idea de que podía distraerme en este momento.

Entonces recordé el libro que Herms me había prestado al verlo me había horrorizado totalmente, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo quería saber, mas aun ahora con lo que Malfoy le había dicho, y por otro lado nadie podría ver que lo había leído si lo leía allí no? Busque el libro y de inmediato apareció un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala donde fui a sentarme.

Sin saber exactamente porque aquello me interesaría mas pase directamente al capitulo "sexualidad homosexual", comencé a leer sin poder dejar de poner mis mejillas rojas y abrir mis ojos hasta limites insospechados. No podía creer toda la clase de cosas que aparecían ahí, pero igualmente no habían satisfacido mi curiosidad ya que era de sexualidad experimental, y yo ni siquiera conocía lo básico. Por lo que solo sirvió para aumentar mi maldita curiosidad.

De pronto caí en cuenta de que no sabia que hora era un enorme reloj apareció justo delante de mi y para mi horror vi que solo quedaban 10 minutos para el castigo y tenia que llegar desde el 7mo piso hasta el 3ro y de una punta a la otra. Tome mi mochila y Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que dieron mis pies, tropezando varias veces en el camino.

Llegue al despacho del profesor agitado, colorado, y transpirado y al entrar vi que frente al profesor se encontraba ya Malfoy, sentado en un sillón con su clásica postura arrogante, sin un pelo siquiera fuera del lugar. Bufe, desde cuanto me importaba a mi como demonios estaba el maldito de Malfoy!?

Bien, ahora que los 2 están aquí, su tarea va a ser corregir los trabajos de los chicos de primer y segundo año, así que siéntense y apresúrense!- exclamo el profesor señalando un escritorio al fondo de su despacho donde se podía apreciar un gran montón de pergaminos apilados y dos cómodos sillones frente al escritorio de espaldas al profesor.

Sin siquiera mirar nuevamente a Malfoy me gire para caminar hacia los sillones dispuesto a terminar todo esto lo mas rápido que me fuera posible, lo cual acabo siendo un error ya que antes de que llegara el paso a mi lado e inclinándose hacia mi susurro en mi oído- "sabes? Te ves muy sexi así Potter" dejándome helado mientras que el solo siguió caminando, para luego sentarse elegantemente en su sillón y sin más comenzar a corregir los trabajos.

Vamos Potter no tengo toda la noche sabes?- me dijo luego de ver que yo no me sentaba y seguía mirándolo con incredulidad- ahí cosas mucho mas interesantes que me gustaría hacer..

Claro... como inventar mentiras para generarme un trauma verdad Malfoy- le dije una vez que hube reaccionado y ya estuve sentado en mi sillón corrigiendo también los trabajos.

De que hablas Potter si esta vez yo no eh hecho nada?- me dijo con cara de incomprensión total.

De lo que me dijiste hoy Malfoy! sabes que es mentira! Solo lo haces para incomodarme!- le susurre furiosamente mientras tomaba otro trabajo y comenzaba corregirlo también quería irme de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Vamos Potter sabes que estaba bajo el hechizo no pude mentir...- me dijo con un sonrisa torcida un tanto extraña

No se como lo lograste Malfoy! Pero eso que dices es simplemente imposible! No es natural...- trate de explicarme

Jajajaja por dios Potter ni siquiera puedes decirlo? Y si es posible niño santo.- me contesto con arrogancia retándome a contradecirlo.

Si que puedo decirlo Malfoy! Pero es que es imposible poder hacerlo por el culo! No puede caber!- dije sonrojándome

Wow! De veras te oyes sexi diciendo esas palabras..- me dijo elevando una ceja mientras me miraba de arriba abajo consiguiendo que me incomodara aun mas si eso era posible.

Oh cállate Malfoy! Eres solo un sucio mentiroso!- le grite enojado levantándome de mi asiento mientras colocaba el ultimo pergamino sobre la pila de los ya corregidos, no podía creer que ya habían pasado 2 horas, pero mientras discutíamos en susurros Malfoy y yo habíamos acabado de corregirlos- ya acabe profesor puedo retirarme?

Claro Potter, Malfoy. Espero que aprendan a comportarse educadamente. – nos dijo el pequeño profesor desde detrás de otra enorme pila de pergaminos.

Claro señor- asentimos al unísono y yo sin esperar mas me dirigí a la puerta deseando salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Una vez en el pasillo respire hondo y gire a mi derecha decidido a irme directamente a irme lo mas rápido posible a mi sala común y a no meterme en problemas para no generar otra incomoda situación como esta una vez mas.

Claro que como el universo y todas sus divinidades conspiran en mi contra no había logrado dar siquiera dos pasos cuando una fuerte mano sujeto mi brazo y me vi arrastrado hacia quien sabe donde. Madito Malfoy!

Caminamos unos pocos metros, claro si así le puede llamar a que Malfoy iba arrastrándome y yo tratando de soltarme sin hacer demasiado escándalo detrás, hasta que llegamos a un desierto pasillo, iba a replicar nuevamente cuando de pronto mi cuerpo fue empujado bruscamente contra una fría pared de piedra. Solté un gemido de dolor lo cual enseguida comprendí no fue buena idea ya que la boca de Malfoy acaba de pegarse a la mía y aprovechando el espacio su lengua se había colado dentro de mi boca, demandante, desesperada, caliente…

Intente alejarlo d mi pero en cuanto lo hice mis manos fueron inmovilizadas detrás de mi espalda por una cuerda invisible. El beso se volvía cada vez mas húmedo y sentí su jadeo satisfecho cuando mi lengua se unió a la suya tímidamente, nunca había pensado que un beso pudiera llegar a ser tan fogoso, los escasos besos que había compartido en mi vida con Ginny y Cho, habían sido besos castos, y que apenas si había disfrutado. Pero este era distinto, era un beso caliente, un beso húmedo, que hacia a mi cuerpo reaccionar aun en contra de mi voluntad.

Sabes Potter?- murmuro una vez que hubo separado sus labios de los míos, pero permaneciendo pegado a mi cuerpo.- Puedo ser una serpiente rastrera y venenosa como siempre dices...- siguió susurrando mientras ahora su nariz recorría mi cuello desde detrás de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula provocándome fuertes correntadas eléctricas.- pero eso no siempre tiene que ser malo.. Hasta podría gustarte sabes...?

Malfoy tu nunca podrías gus... mm!- intente replicar pero mi queja fue ahogada en un gemido cuando Malfoy mordisqueo suavemente el punto donde se unía mi cuello y mi hombro.

Yo creo que si... creo que podría gustarte y mucho Potter...- susurro exhalando su aliento sobre el punto que había mordido y ahora estaba cubierto con su saliva lo que provoco que me estremeciera placenteramente por la sensación de frío/calor. Continúo besando ahora recorriendo con húmedos besos y lametones el mismo camino que había recorrido antes con su nariz, provocando que de mi boca salieran ahogados jadeos, mientras sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía como nunca había recordado que lo hiciera. Mi sangre hervía dentro de mi cuerpo, mientras mi entrepierna latía furiosamente dentro de mis pantalones deseosa de recibir atención.

Pero sabes una cosa Potter?..- volvió a susurrar esta vez detrás de mi oreja mientras sus mano que estaba contra la pared se posaba primero en mi cadera apretándola fuertemente mientras seguía besando ahora mi hombro que no sabia en que momento había quedado descubierto por la ahora mal colocada camisa. Sentí como su mano se colaba por debajo de la tela de mi camisa acariciando mi piel desnuda provocando que mi respiración se agitara aun mas intente moverme para frenar de alguna manera toda aquella locura pero nuevamente fue una mala idea. Ya que solo logre que me empujara aun mas fuerte contra la pared haciendo que soltara un nuevo gemido de dolor esta vez porque había aplastado mis manos que estaban sujetas detrás de mi espalda. Pero que fue nuevamente aprovechado para introducirse en mi boca.

El beso volvió a tornarse caliente aunque esta vez sin mi intervención, debía frenar esta locura mientras aun fuese medianamente conciente de lo que hacia. Sentí su lengua delinear mis labios y recorrer mis dientes, mientras yo continuaba respirando agitadamente, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron casi sin tocar mi columna vertebral desde abajo hacia arriba haciéndome estremecer y jadear quedamente sobre su boca.

Tú vas a ser el que me lo pida...- susurro nuevamente contra mis labios- cuando lo haga sera porque tú lo desees tanto como yo lo deseo ahora...

Y en ese momento se separo de mi y tan rápido como todo comenzó termina, dejándome con una sensación de frío al no sentir su cuerpo ni su aliento cerca...- lo siento creo que me eh pasado Potter... – susurra para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se da vuelta hacia mi veo extrañado como tiene su varita en la mano y me dice... – lo siento no puedo evitar preguntar, _revelio!_ Ahora te gustan los hombres Potter?..

S si... – jadeo bajito aun agitado, el solo me sonríe y cruza el tapiz, dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás golpeándola contra la pared y jadeando fuertemente...

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capi de hoy! El mas largo que escribí nunca me parece jeje! Espero que el lemon sin lemon les alla gustado! Es el primero que escribo asíque costo un montón!**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Topa Lupin Black, y a Luadica por sus alertas! =)**

**Wen Potter Cullen: si digamos que el niño Malfoy no tiene pelos en la lengua como dice el dicho! Y sospecho que la palabra vergüenza no la conoce alguien se la borro de su diccionario el no tiene la culpa pobrecito! Ahí te dejo con los sucesos del castigo que espero te hayan gustado! Me parecía muy pronto para un lemon real así que es un lemon no lemon jejeje felices fiestas! Ojala obtengas tu mini jake! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Alexander Malfoy Black: y si pobre mi Harry que se avergüenza pero como le decía a Wen el pobre de Draco no tiene la culpa de que le hayan borrado de su diccionario la palabra vergüenza... el no la conoce! Si en lo personal me encanta hacerlo inocente aunque ya vamos a ver si conforme va avanzando como le sacamos un poco la inocencia por su propio bien! Jeje si yo también adore el titulo cuando se me cruzo por la cabeza! Nos leemos pronto! Felices fiestas!**

**Tengo la sensación de que alguien me había dejado un review hablando sobre el titulo que tenia un error la conjugación creo y sobre los tiempos! Pero realmente no lo encuentro! Asíque si esta leyendo esto me declaro totalmente culpable! Todavia no eh encontrado una beta para este fic! =) **

**Felices fiestas para todos! Ojala hayan disfrutado este capitulo! Y los invito a leer una nueva historia que publicare mañana el primer capitulo, es un delirio mío total que se me ocurrió gracias a una lectora de este fic de otra pagina! Va a ser un DracoXHarryXSeverusXRemus! Que no se que va a salir! =)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Advertencia! Este fic es un slash, ósea relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta dale clic al iconito para atrás!**

**De regalito por la tardanza al final de capi un mini pov de Draco! Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a The curiosity I kill the cat!**

El salón comedor estaba lleno a rebosar de estudiantes bulliciosos comentando los chismes del día anterior, las noticias del profeta, o apresurados por terminar algún trabajo a entregar, la mesa de Griffindor estaba sumida en su habitual tranquilidad desastrosa (ya saben peleas de Ron y Mione, inventos nuevos de los gemelos, la cámara de Colín, los coqueteos de Ginny hoy ignorados por el, Seaumus acaba de volver a quemarse las cejas y muchos etc.) pero mi mirada solo estaba centrada en el maldito cabello platinado que ahora estaba sentado de espaldas a mi en la mesa de la serpientes.

Ayer luego de poder reaccionar había vuelto a mi sala común más caliente y confundido de lo que recuerdo haber estado jamás y me había acostado reusándome a "atenderme" por Malfoy. Pero como era predecible no había logrado pegar un ojo y ahora tenia un humor de los mil demonios. Para colmo de los colmos Hermione quien parecía tener algún especie de brújula de mis estados de animo o algo así porque no había dejado de acosarme con que le contara que me había pasado ayer en el castigo para que estuviera así desde el momento en el que pise la sala común.

Tome un par de tostadas, me apresure a terminar mi sumo y me fui a la primer clase del día, Transformaciones. Transcurrió casi un cuarto de hora hasta todos los demás ocuparan sus sitios, Malfoy se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a leer no sin antes susurrarle al oído "Que cara Potter... es que no dormiste bien ayer?" maliciosamente. Levanto la cabeza enojado pero el rubio ya estaba enfrascado en su lectura y Hermione atrás no paraba de preguntarle que había pasado ayer a la noche para que estuviese así, y el negarlo mientras el rubio platino reía disimuladamente a su lado.

Después de asegurarle mil y un veces que no me pasaba ni me había pasado nada tampoco dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente donde entraba la profesora. Intente concentrarme en las clases pero empecé a sentirme mal, y cada momento el malestar aumentaba mas y mas, sentía que mi cicatriz pronto iba a abrir una brecha en mi cabeza la cual palpitaba dolorosamente. Sentí como Hermione apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

Harry.. Harry!- su voz comenzaba a sonar preocupada pero no podía responderle, el mareo y el dolor de cabeza me hacían imposible hablar.- Harry que te pasa!?

Vi a Ron arrodillarse enfrente mío, a un preocupada Mcgonagall acercarse y un contrariado Malfoy sacudiéndome. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me desperté con un mareo terrible y una venda cubriendo mi cicatriz en la blanca y luminosa enfermería. Deberás a veces pienso que debería ponerme una cama a mi nombre allí o mudarme definitivamente tal vez, después de todo pasaba tanto tiempo allí como en la torre Griffindor.

Harry! Estas bien?- me pregunto Mione abrazándome- estábamos preocupados por ti!

Mione déjalo respirar!- la reto ron y ella se corrió avergonzada al ver que me estaba ahogando.- todo bien hermano? Que susto nos diste!

Iba a responderles pero las imágenes de los que había visto en lo que duro mi inconsciencia invadieron mi mente, pronto me puse en pie ignorando las quejas de Madame Pomfrey y las preguntas de mis amigos Sali corriendo hacia el despacho del director con mis amigos siguiéndome los pasos de cerca.

Caramelos de limón!- grite apresuradamente al llegar frente a la gárgola la cual se abrió dándome paso a mi y unos jadeantes Ron y Hermione. Llegue corriendo nuevamente hasta su puerta la cual se abrió sin que la llegara a tocar siquiera.

Mi muchacho! Justo estaba por ir a verte!- me dijo sonriente el director, pero su expresión se enseriecio al ver mi estado- que ocurre Harry?

Es Voldemort señor…- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ah encontrado una falla en la seguridad. Justo sobre nuestra torre. Va a atacar!

Que? Una falla pero como!?- era la primera vez que veía a Dumbledore perder la compostura lo que solo logro asustarme mas- cuando Harry!?

Hoy.. Ahora..,- dije recordando mi sueño, Voldemort estaba saliendo hacia aquí con sus mortifagos, estaba contento por fin podría entrar en Hogwarts

Hay que apresurarnos!- dijo llevándonos a los 3 hacia la gárgola.- señorita Granger traiga a la profesora Mcgonagall a la entrada de la torre explíquele en el camino, señor Weasley lo mismo con el profesor Snape- sus 2 amigos salieron corriendo por el corredor mientras el y Dumbledore iban camino a la torre. Dumbledore lanzo un hechizo.- mande a desalojar la torre explico. Los alumnos que queden adentro aparecerán en la sala de menesteres. Harry mi niño, no querría tener que pedirte esto pero necesito de tu ayuda. A parte Mcgonagal, Snape y yo, no ahí ningún otro mago de gran poder en el castillo y solo nosotros no podremos sostener la muralla. Tu magia es fuerte y nos podría servir.

Claro director solo dígame que hacer- estaba asustado pero decidido, ya estábamos enfrente de la torre y la dama gorda nos había confirmado que no quedaba ningún estudiante dentro.

Una vez que llegaron los profesores acribillaron con preguntas al director mientras Snape me fulminaba con la mirada como si el tuviera la culpa.- ahora no ahí tiempo utilizaremos un hechizo muy antiguo y debemos empezar, Harry nos ayudara.- nadie puso reparos en eso lo que me sorprendió, pero intente concentrarme, esto era serio, mis amigos podían morir si no lo hacia bien, vacie mi mente de cualquier cosa y escuche a Dumbledore- repitan conmigo, aizsargā mine, nepieļautu spēku ļaunums*

Aizsargā mine, nepieļautu spēku ļaunums- repetí secundado por los profesores con la varita en alto, seguimos repitiendo eso como un mantra mientras sentía la poderosa magia despertar a nuestro alrededor, era una magia prácticamente palpable, muy fuerte. Ni bien terminamos de conjurar una protección lo suficientemente potente se escucho una fuerte explosión del otro lado de la barrera.

Me concentre en mantener el hechizo mientras sentía su presencia del otro lado, "vamos Harry sabes que no podrás" me decía su voz en mi cabeza una y otra vez, trate de cerrar mi mente pero el hechizo se llevaba toda mi magia, y lo único que conseguí fue sacar su voz, aunque podía sentir sus sentimientos aun. Sentía como mi magia era golpeada por otras magias, pero para mi alivio sentí también como no cedía, al poco tiempo escuche a Dumbledore cesar el hechizo.

Sigan repitiéndolo, no paren manténgalo fuerte. Yo voy a echarlo de aquí.- dijo y comenzó a recitar otro distinto mientras yo me concentraba en seguir recitando el mío.- atpakaļ uz savu vietu, nepieļauj gaismas tumsā*(2)

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras sentí como ira despertaba en mi interior una ira que no era mía, una furia inmensa, y a los pocos minutos su presencia dejo de sentirse y los ruidos cesaron. A la orden de Dumbledore deje caer la barrera, al otro lado del retrato no quedaba nada mas que ruinas, pero ellos ya no estaban. Pronto sentí el odio llenar mi cuerpo mientras que el dolor se apoderaba de mi.

Que te pasa? Muchacho?- esas palabras de Dumbledore fueron las ultimas que escuche antes de rendirme nuevamente a la oscuridad.

Desperté luego de lo que a mi me parecieron minutos pero por lo visto fueron horas ya que por las ventanas podía verse la noche oscura pero estrellada. Trate de incorporarme pero unos brazos me lo impidieron, vi a Dumbledore sentado a los pies de la cama donde me encontraba, y Malfoy sentado en otra cama enfrente de la mía leyendo un libro,(o simulando leerlo ya que no me paso desapercibido que estaba mirando hacia mi cama al percatarse de que había despertado), entonces me percate de que no estaba en mi habitación ni en la enfermería, y de que definitivamente no conocía ese lugar donde mi cama era igual a la mía en Griffindor mismas telas mismos colores, pero la de Malfoy era verde y plata y todos los colores de la habitación seguían esa tonalidad.

Mi muchacho me alegro de ver que estas bien!- me dijo sonriéndome alegremente bajo sus anteojos de media luna.- debes preguntarte donde estas cierto?- me dijo pero sin esperar mi respuesta me respondió- estas en la casa Slytherin, la torre como viste fue destruida- su expresión se entristeció pero enseguida recupero la sonrisa jovial- pero todos están perfectamente bien! Y ya que los Slytherin tienen habitaciones individuales decidí que se quedarían aquí hasta que se hagan todos los arreglos necesarios! Ahora mas que nunca deben unirse las casas! Adiós mi muchacho!

Y así sin más salió sin escuchar mis quejas como siempre! Ese viejo debería estar loco, comienzo a pensar que la edad finalmente lo esta afectando, ponernos junto a las serpientes después de que su amo nos atacara no era la mejor idea ni mucho menos.

Estas bien Potter?- me dijo el platino dejando a un lado su libro y mirándome examinadoramente- tu magia esta extraña…

Claro que estoy bien!- le conteste enojado sentándome en la cama y comenzando a desvestirme para acostarme lo que menos quería era escuchar a Malfoy en esos momentos, además el recuerdo de la noche anterior no dejaba de palpitar en mi cabeza- No gracias tu amo! Pero si estoy bien para tu desgracia!

Claro típico de ustedes solo por ser Slytherin piensas que somos mortifagos cierto!?- me contesto levantándose enojada para mi sorpresa y fulminándome con la mirada.- Pues te tengo una noticia niño dorado! No soy un mortifago ni tengo intenciones de serlo!

Escupió las palabras con desprecio, con ira.- Pero Malfoy, yo pensé.. Tu padre...- dije sin poder coordinar bien las palabras, no podía creer saber esto de Malfoy y menos que el me lo dijera, pero la amargura en sus palabras fue tan real...

Si lo se, mi padre es un mortifago, pero eso no quiere decir que yo lo sea.- dijo amargamente, escupiendo las palabras con furia.- no tengo ninguna intención de seguir a un loco chiflado que solo quiere matar a un niño que lo venció cuando era un bebe y ahora esta obsesionado. No me malinterpretes no eres santo de mi devoción Potter- me dijo sonriéndome amargamente- Pero no creo que por eso deba matarte, no tengo ánimos de convertirme en un asesino. Ya era un poco estrafalario cuando quería matar a los sangre sucia, esta bien yo creo que son inferiores a nosotros por eso, y que no merecen la magia. Pero no creo que haya que matarlos, pero ahora... Voldy ya no tiene glamur- término diciendo en burla, y riendo momentáneamente, para mi sorpresa yo también sonreí, su risa era contagiosa.

Me quede en silencio viendo como mas tranquilo se sentaba y volvía a tomar su libro, intente hablar pero no sabia que decir, parece que el se dio cuenta porque sin levantar la mirada me dijo- déjalo Potter demasiada información para una noche, lo entiendo, deberías dormir.- solo asentí al aire aliviado de no tener que decir nada, realmente todavía no podía procesar todo la información del día, y me sentía ahora extrañamente cómodo con Malfoy cosa que no quería ni pensar, menos después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por dios! Éramos enemigos jurados! Éramos hombres! Y se suponía nos odiábamos! Los enemigos no hacían esas cosas! Me recosté sobre la cómoda almohada y no tarde nada en dormirme estaba agotado realmente.

Pocas horas después me desperté respirando agitado mi cabeza dolía tremendamente y no podía sacarme la imagen de Voldemort de mi cabeza. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que ya comenzaba a amanecer y Malfoy estaba levantado anudándose la corbata frente al espejo. _Quien demonios se levantaba tan temprano!_

_Draco pov._

Me gire hacia su cama al sentir un movimiento brusco y la agitada respiración a mis espaldas_, que hacia Potter despierto tan temprano? _En cuanto me gire a verlo supe que algo no andaba bien, tenia cara de horror y hacia gestos de dolor mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

Potter estas bien?- al no tener respuesta me acerque a la cama

Potter contesta! -Al no tener respuesta me senté en la cama y le quite las manos de la cabeza,_ dios estaba sangrando! Es que con el nada podía ser normal!? _– dios mío estas sangrando! Recuéstate Potter!

Se recostó dócilmente aunque no creo que siquiera me haya escuchado, quite las vendas y le realice el hechizo de cicatrización mas fuerte que conocía, el mismo que usaba con mi padre cuando volvía de sus reuniones con Voldemort e inmediatamente para de sangrar.- que paso?- le exigí saber

El los torturo... esta enfadado, muy enfadado…- no dejaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez como un mantra- fue horrible había sangre, muchas sangre...- me imaginaba a que se refería y sospechaba que eso pasaría después del fracaso de ayer lo que no imaginaba era como Potter podía saber eso. Al ver que no reaccionaba me incline poniendo mi cara frente a la suya y apretando su mano en busca de que saliera de sus ensoñaciones de una vez.

Centro su mirada en mi sus ojos estaban brillantes y podía verse el miedo en su mirada. Su respiración agitada golpeaba contra mis labios y sin poder resistir la tentación, y sin quererlo tampoco, acorte la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros uniendo nuestros labios. Para mi sorpresa el no me rechazo, se aferro a mi como si de un salvavidas se tratase. Pensé que era por el miedo por el dolor pero igualmente no me separe, lo bese y el me correspondió de una forma desesperada al principio como queriendo aferrarse a algo, como buscando algo a lo que aferrarse y le permití que ese algo fuera yo solo por un momento.

Los segundos pasaron y el beso se volvió mas suave, mas pausado, mis manos estaban una a cada lado de su rostro, y las suyas estaban inertes a los lados de su cuerpo, como queriendo negar lo que estaba haciendo pero sin dejar de corresponder mi beso. A medida que el beso se suavizo y perdió la desesperación del principio pude sentir realmente como era un beso suyo, como se sentía probar la inocencia del niño dorado. _Besaba como los ángeles...! _tierno e inocente, pero queriendo pecar, deseando pecar...

Asustado por esos repentinos pensamientos me separe de el sentándome nuevamente recto, el me miro durante unos segundos hasta que el mido volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos, supe que esta vez el motivo no era el mismo de hace unos minutos y no hice nada por evitar que se escabullera al baño, me retira apresuradamente hacia la lechuceria, quería saber como estaba mi padre. Después de todo a quien le importaba como demonios estaba Potter!? Ni que yo fuera su niñera para curarlo y estarle encima! Ja imbécil!

Después de dejar la carta me dirigí al Gran Comedor y escuche sorprendido como el carajada le decía a la pequeña comadreja- Ginny se que me comporte como un tonto en los últimos pero... te gustaría ser mi novia?- y vi como ella se tiraba a sus brazos.

**Bueno espero que este giro que le di a la historia para que sea un poco mas real y veamos que pasa también a su alrededor y como manejan no solo lo que pasa entre ellos sino lo demás les haya gustado! Lamento decirles que ya no le quedan muchos capis a este fic, ya que la inocencia y dudas de nuestro Harry no van a tarde rucho mas en ser satisfechas creo yo, pero les cuento que ya tengo pensada su secuela casi hasta el final para los que les interese seguir la historia! =) aunque no voy a adelantarles el titulo porque sabrían el final de fic casi! =) y además porque me gusta ser mala y cruel! =) jajaja**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Carlita84, basicidea, Koraima, Nausicaa-Hime, por sus ff y sus alertas! =)**

**Sabakuno_rose: jeje que bueno que te haya gustado! =) y había que dejar a Harry con las ganas hay que hacerlo sufrir un poquito antes! =) espero que este nuevo capi te guste y no te decepcione el giro! =) saludos! Espero leerte pronto!**

**Wen Potter Cullen: jajaj si Mafoy siempre que sea para satisfacer la curiosidad de Harry se da maña y deja volar su imaginación =) es que hay que ver lo inocente que puede llegar a ser ese chico! Espero que este nuevo capi te guste y no te decepcione el nuevo giro! Y ya le seguiremos sacando la inocencia a gotas a Harry aunque voy a ser buenita y un poco le voy a dejar que sino no seria mas Harry! Espero leerte pronto!**

**Bueno como dije también en mi otra pagina el 4 me voy de vacacione voy vuelvo el 16 asique en ese tiempito no voy a poder publicar asique depende de ustedes si subo otro antes de irme o no! Ya saben a comentar! =)**

**Se aceptan criticas! comentarios! tomatazos? Jeje si no les gusta el giro y prefieren solo un darry sin nada alrededor me avisan y se corrige y esta idea la publico como otra historia!**

**Saludos!**

**Lucia Cullen Hale! **

***Protege a los míos, no permitas las fuerzas del mal en idioma letón**

***(2) vuelve a tu lugar, la luz impide la oscuridad, también en idioma letón**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Advertencia! Este fic es un slash, ósea relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta dale clic al iconito para atrás!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a The curiosity I kill the cat!**

**Draco pov.**

_Maldito niño-que-vivió-para-joderme-la-vida!_ Si por si no lo adivinan estoy enojado! No, enojado no, furico! Rabioso! Pueden creer que el maldito carajada inocentón no solo se a puesto de novio con la comadrejita menor cuando oh mi dios! Todos en este escuela menos ella y el pobretón se han dado cuenta que no le llega a moverle un solo pelo ni aunque los tenga despeinados al aire como siempre!

No pues si fuera solo eso hasta me reía de el y todo! Estaba esperando el momento para reírme en su cara de su negación! Y ese el problema! Hace dos semanas que no le veo la cara más que en clases! DOS SEMANAS! Dos malditas semanas que el niño-que-vivió-para-esconder-que-le-molan-los-hombres se me escabulle! Y eso que compartimos habitación! Pero no hay caso! Me eh quedado despierto todas las noches hasta que caí rendido al sueño esperándolo y nada! Y por las mañanas se levanta incluso antes que yo! Siempre despierto cuando cierra la maldita puerta tras de si!

Para joder mas mi turbadora existencia mi padrino decidió que debe enseñarme oclumansia, el señor tenebroso me ah pedido se supone que debo unirme a el en las vacaciones. Mi padrino sabe mis intereses reales y me propuso ser espía ya que no voy a poder escapar, no me quedo otra que aceptar.! Ahí que ver que manipulador puede llegar a ser el-viejo-chocho-chupa-caramelos!! Y luego dicen que Voldy es un gran manipulador! Y a partir de eso tuve que practicarla. Lo que tiene de bueno es que también eh podido mejor mi legeremancia de la que ya sabia bastante! Claro tengo un don natural dicen! Lo malo es que.. En la oclumancia no me va bien, y mi padrino vio mi encuentro con Potter lo que me valió una hora de gritos coléricos después de despertarlo de su desmayo. Juro que de ahora en adelante pondré mas empeño en encubrir mis recuerdos! No quiero que pronto muera de un sincope pobre padrino!

Buf en momentos como este odio ser prefecto! Los pasillos de esta escuela por la noche están helados! Y ningún estudiante en su sana juicio estaría fuera a estas horas de la madrugada con este frío! –

Ginny! Vamos regresemos a la sala común..- _genial el niño de oro!-_ no deberíamos estar aquí- _y desde cuando a el le importa donde no debería estar?_

Vamos Harry desde cuando te importa eso!?- _lo que yo decía... hasta que al fin la comadrejilla sirve para algo!_- ademas quiero pasar a un momento a solas contigo!- le dijo en susurro coqueto. _Y ahí esta la explicación! No quiere estar s olas contigo cabeza de zanahoria! Esto tengo que verlo!_

Supongo que no cabe dudas de que no me iba a quedar con la intriga de cómo se las arreglada pipipote ahora, los seguí a un aula en desuso en la que entraron dejando la puerta entreabierta.

**Harry pov.**

_Bien y ahora como demonios me safo de esta?! _Después de besar al rubio platino mi cabeza se había vuelto un mar de confusiones y mi cuerpo estaba totalmente revolucionado contra mí!La comodidad y la seguridad que había sentido cuando el me había curado y la sensación de aferrarme a el había sido mas de lo que yo podía soportar! Se suponía que no debía de confiar en una asquerosa serpiente! Y ahí iba yo a arrojarme a sus brazos! Y después asustado de eso iba a arrojarme a los brazos de Ginny! Por dios! Si ella me había gustado durante un tiempo, y era una chica preciosa, pero ahora no podía verla como a otra cosa que a una hermana. Hace falta que les diga lo incomodo que puede ser besar a tu hermana!?

Y eso nos lleva a que ahora me encuentro en un aula en desuso del castillo, en medio de la madrugada, apoyado en un escritorio con Ginny arrodillada entre mis piernas, e igual de excitado que si lo que tuviera entre mis piernas fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva. Demonios! Esto me pasa por ser un jodido impulsivo Gryffindor! Por lo que lo de impulsivo se me fue de las manos pero la valentía Gryffindor directamente se me fue a pasear hace unas 2 semanas.

No sabia como hacer para salir de esta situación sin lastimar a Ginny ni hacerla enojar, si le decía la verdad se enojaría y nuestra relación de amistad se iría al caño, y si le decía que no podía hacer esto la lastimaría… de pronto al mismo tiempo que ella habría mis pantalones sentí una corriente de pensamientos invadirme con una fuerza sobrecogedora. En mis ojos cerrados como si de una película se tratase vi como el que se arrodillaba ante mi no era otro que el rubio platino dueño de mis últimos desvelos sonriéndome con esa sonrisa picara y maliciosa, e inmediatamente me empalme.

La imagen de Malfoy me sonrío con burla, en su mirada se podía leer claramente el "yo te lo dije" mientras con un último guiño y una mirada hambrienta introducía mi erección en su boca provocándome placeres indescriptibles. "Vamos Poty que no tengo todo el día esto no es de los mas agradable que eh echo, me gusta lo real." Su voz resonó dentro de mi cabeza como si viniera de allí mismo confundido baje la mirada y vi que su boca estaba demasiado ocupada como para hablar. Pero no pude seguir pensando por mucho tiempo mas porque aumento el ritmo de sus succiones cada vez mas hasta que no pude soportarlo mas y me corrí en su boca con un grito ahogado echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos empañados por el placer aun, vi delante mío a una sonriente Ginny y no pude mas que primero sentirme confundido y levantar la vista y ver al borde de la puerta a Malfoy varita en mano sonriéndome con esa arrogancia avergonzarme por lo que había echo.

Deberías empezar a ver las cosas como son... me debes una leon...- sono su voz aun dentro de mi cabeza. Yo solo atine a bajar la cabeza mientras colocaba mi ropa en su sitio.

Nos vemos en la sala común!- volvió a resonar, asentí disimuladamente para que me viera solo el asustado, confundido, avergonzado y resignado.

Vamos Ginny! Me pareció escuchar algo afuera- le dije simulando susto- es mejor que vayamos debe ser Filch.

**_bueno pense que no iba a llegar a subir antes de irme pero al final me logre hacer un tiempito y subi uno cortito como adelanto y de paso para aclarar las dudas que habian surgido con lo de Ginny! =) espero queles guste y no me lancen crucios! =) _**

**_bueno hasta el 15 que vuelvo! mil perdones pero no llegue a actualizar el universo sobre mi! prometo que sera lo primero que haga al volver! el 16 cuelgo un capi en cada historia! espero lo hayan difrutado!_**

** _Muchas gracias a_****_: _****elfurio, lilipotter, Aoi23, Dora Malena. Por sus alertas**!

**_aclaracion! por si alguien no lo pillo! por medio de la legeremancia Draco puso en la mente de Harry sus pensamientos!_**

**_saludos!_**

_**Lucia Cullen Hale! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Advertencia! Este fic es un slash, ósea relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta dale clic al iconito para atrás!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a The curiosity I kill the cat!**

**Draco pov.**

Por favor Potter! Admite de una vez que solo usas a la pequeña comadreja!- le dije ya exasperado por esta discutiendo esto con San Potter, si alguien me hubiese contado de esta situación un par de meses atrás le habría activado un traslador directo a San Mungo sin pensármelo ni 10 segundos.

No hables de lo que no sabes Malfoy!-me respondió con un grito colérico- yo quiero mucho a Ginny! Es solo que..

Es solo que no te mueve un puto pelo! Vamos Potter! Me hablas como si no hubiese visto que esa comadrejilla no logra excitarte en lo mas mínimo!- le respondí disfrutando como su cara se ponía de un color rojo furioso y aprovechando la situación para acercarme a el- como si no hubiese visto tampoco que es lo que te excita exactamente...

No te acerques Malfoy!- me grito saltando hacia atrás una vez que reacciono de lo cerca que estábamos solos en mi habitación- todo esto es tu maldita culpa! Eres un puto carbón!

No Potter es tu culpa por interrumpirme cuando iba a tirarme a ese chico, sabes hay un dicho muggle que dice que la curiosidad mato al gato.. Parece que también es aplicable a los leoncitos no?- le sonreí maliciosamente- y por otro lado... Si soy un puto y si, ser un cabron es parte de mi encanto natural- le respondí sin inmutarme sonriéndole de lado y disfrutando su cara de incredulidad.- y así te gusto Potter, admítelo! Te vuelvo loco!

Tu no me vuelves loco Malfoy! Solo me irritas! Te odio!- me respondió alejándose mas y mas de mi podía notar su magia enfurecida vibrando a mi alrededor, pero para ser sincero eso no hacia mas que incitarme a seguir.

Ah no? Y que pasa si por ejemplo hago esto.?- le dije sacándome mi tunica debajo de la cual solo llevaba unos ajustados pantalones y complaciéndome con su mirada clavada en mi pecho- ves Potter no puedes dejar de mirarme! Se que soy irresistible pero...

Oh cállate Malfoy! Solo veo que eres una asquerosa serpiente albina! Vístete de una vez!- me dijo sacando sus ojos de mi cuerpo y volviendo a retroceder

Claro que soy una serpiente Potter! Te quedan dudas aun?- le sonrei malicioso mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared- porque puedo mostrarte lo bifida que puede llegar a ser mi lengua..

El Gryffindor gimió de sorpresa bajo mis manos cuando aprovechando que lo tenia apresado contra la pared devore su cuello probando el sabor de su piel, un dulce sabor a canela, que para mi pesar debo decir había imaginado varias veces luego de sentir ese peculiar aroma que desprendía su piel y preguntarme si saberia igual. Pude sentir como se tensaba bajo mi toque intentando escapar. Pero por una vez yo fui mas rápido antes de que lograra moverse de su lugar aprovechando que era mas alto que el, había logrado inmovilizar sus manos por encima de su cabeza, sosteniendo ambas muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra comenzaba a desabotonar los botones de su camisa.

**Harry pov.**

Por mas que intentara resistirme a su toque no podía, sabia que ese maldito rubio era mi perdición, supe que iba a ser mi perdición desde esa maldita vez en que lo deje besarme, y esto solo confirmaba mi piel se estremecía ante su toque y mi cuerpo se rendía a sus caricias como si sus manos fueran un oasis en medio del desierto. Mi mente luchaba por poner algo de cordura a la situación pero no era algo sencillo, no mientras estuviera solo con el una habitación, acorralado contra la pared con mis manos apresadas sobre mi cabeza, su boca y lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y sus manos desasiéndose de mi camisa mientras rozaban mi pecho.

Gemí sin poder contenerme cuando sus filosos dientes mordieron posesivamente mi cuello y sentí unas finas gotitas de sangre bajar por mi piel para ser luego lamidas por mi rubia perdición.

Eres mío Potter...- me susurro al oído haciendo que cada una corriente eléctrica baje por mi columna vertebral, estremeciendo mis sentidos- y me encanta confirmarlo, me encanta ver como te rindes a mi toque, me encanta confirmar que soy yo el que despierta tu parte salvaje león...

Me puse rojo ante sus palabras intentando contener los jadeos que escapaban de mi boca, mi respiración se entrecortaba y cada vez luchaba mas por poder obtener una bocanada de aire que aliviara mi ardiente cuerpo.- basta Malfoy.. Esto mal.. Lo sabes.. – sabia que esto estaba mal, yo estaba con Ginny y no podía engañarla, no podía defraudar a mis amigos así rindiéndome ante la sucia serpiente que nos había echo la vida imposible por años.

Lo malo tienta Potter... tengo que decírtelo justamente a ti?- volvió a susurrar en mi oído mordisqueando mi oreja, no, no tenia que decírmelo a mi, lo sabia, lo sabia porque Malfoy en este momento era la maldad en persona sometiéndome a el, rebajándome a una masa ardiente que solo podía luchar por obtener aire y hacer funcionar mas rápido a su cerebro, y lo sabia porque eso me encantaba.

Por que aunque no quisiese admitirlo, aunque estuviese mal, porque éramos, hombres, porque éramos enemigos, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, león vs serpiente, frío vs calor, solo deseaba poder rendirme de una buena vez a el, no importaba si sus padres estaban del bando de Voldemort, no importaba si su padrino era el que había vendido a mis padres a el maldito señor tenebroso, no importaba que del otro lado de la puerta estuviesen mis amigos preocupados por mi y por lo alterado que estaba al subir a la habitación, ese rubio iba a hacerme arder en el infierno y yo solo podía gemir bajo sus manos.

Esto esta mal Malfoy, vamos a arder en el infierno...- conseguí decir entre susurros jadeantes con mis últimos dejes de cordura.

Arde conmigo entonces...- me respondió, su aliento caliente rozando mis labios, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel, su lengua húmeda recorriendo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que supe en cuanto dijo esas palabras tenia concedido. Si arderíamos en el infierno, arderíamos juntos.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Espero les haya gustado! Mil perdones por tardar tanto! Con todo mi pesar porque voy a extrañar mucho este fic les digo que el próximo capi va a ser el ultimo...! pero como les dije para lo que les interese pensé en una secuela y creo tener casi listo el primer capitulo! Asíque ya saben si les interesa solo tienen que pedirlo! Cuando llegue a los 5 comentarios pongo el próximo capi! =) depende de ustedes! =)**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Polarres, danicap por sus alertas! Gracias! =)**

**Sabakuno_rose_ muchas gracias a ti por leer! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! =) y espero que este capi te guste también actualizare tan pronto como pueda! Lo prometo! Espero leerte pronto! =)**

**Wen Potter Cullen: jejej si la legeremancia puede llegar a tener unos usos muy interesantes al menos si eres Draco Malfoy y tienes una mente muy pervertida jaja! =) jajaj ahora que lo dices sus reacciones serian algo digno de ver prometo en algún momento ponerlas! Espero que este capi te guste! Gracias por comentar siempre en mis historias! =) nos leemos pronto! =)**

**Bueno.. Comentarios? Opiniones? Sugerencias? Avadas? Crucios? Lo que sea sera bien recibido! Se que fue cruel dejarlos ahí! Pero me gustaba así!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Ah me olvidaba! Hoy en la noche actualizo el universo sobre mí! Gracias a todos lo que lo leen la verdad me sorprendieron mucho! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro!**

**Sin nada mas que agregar bienvenidas a The curiosity I kill the cat!**

**Draco pov.**

Mi mente estaba nublada por el deseo y mis manos actuaban por si solas recorriendo la moren piel que se estremecía bajo mis manos, hasta que maldito sea yo! _si lo eh dicho y solo una vez me escucharan decirlo en mi vida asíque disfrútenlo!_ ya que con el pensamiento nublado cometí el error de soltar sus muñecas para poder deshacerme de su maldito pantalón, y el maldito Gryffindor se aprovecho para desasirse de mi agarre!

Y ahora que Potter!?- solté exasperado y con la respiración agitada.

Así no Malfoy.. – me dijo refugiándose detrás de su cama como si yo fuese a saltarle encima de un momento a otro, _cosa que claro no estaba muy lejos de la realidad_, su respiración convertida en cortos jadeos y sus mejillas coloradas- esta bien.. No puedo negarlo, yo también.. Yo también lo quiero...- contuve la respiración al escuchar esas palabras abandonar su boca- pero no así… no lo olvides... yo nunca estuve con nadie… y no quiero que... "eso"... suceda así, con mis amigos afuera, a las apuradas…

Claro debí haberlo sabido, típico Gryffindor romántico- esta bien Potter.. Entonces?

Mañana… - dijo bajando la cabeza, sus mejillas volviéndose mas rojas aun, y su voz convirtiéndose en un susurro, sonreí al verlo así, valía la pena esperar para tenerlo para mi

Mañana?- le susurre sonriéndole maliciosamente, había ganado.

Séptimo piso, sala de menesteres, solo te dejara pasar a ti... a media noche...- susurro avergonzado y se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta abotonando su camisa.

Espera Potter!- se dio la vuelta con la mano en el picaporte- si cuando voy a esa sala no estas ahí todo Hogwarts va a enterarse de lo que paso en ese aula, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo- le dije arrastrando la voz peligrosamente.

Ahí estaré...-y se fue.

Suspire abatido pero dentro de todo contento con los resultados, mañana Potter seria mío, y me dirigí directamente hacia el baño de mi dormitorio a tomar una ducha helada, definitivamente la necesitaba.

**Harry pov.**

Dios! Realmente que no entendía como mi vida había tremendo giro! En este momento me encontraba en la sala de menesteres esperando nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy príncipe de las serpientes. Había sido un día de locos, había tenido que hablar con Ginny en la mañana después de pensármelo toda la noche y le había dicho que ya no podíamos seguir juntos, había echo una enorme escena en medio del salón comedor que había terminado saliendo en una edición especial por la tarde en corazón de bruja.

Había peleado con Ron por haberle roto el corazón a su pequeña hermana, y por si todo eso fuese poco había obtenido una detención con Snape por no prestar atención en su clase y echar a perder mi poción. Y es que no había conseguido concentrarme absolutamente en nada en todo el día que no fuese lo que iba a pasar esta noche en esta misma sala.

No podía creer que hubiese pasado de en 2 meses atrás querer matar a Malfoy cada vez que lo veía a querer... bueno a querer matarlo también pero no de la misma manera pensé sonrojándome... pero tenia miedo, ese maldito rubio lograba mandar toda mi valentía al demonio, porque sabia que de el no podía esperar nada mas que una noche de sexo y que yo no tendría nada mas que esperar tampoco, ya eso era lo bastante malo. Y sin embargo cada vez me cuestionaba mas si con eso seria suficiente para mi, si eso era lo que yo quería. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso a la razón de mis últimos desvelos.

Me sonroje al ver como su mirada recorría la sala pasando por los mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea, la cama enorme en un rincón de la habitación adoselada con cortinas de telas de un blanco transparente, y sabanas de seda blancas, la mullida alfombra donde mis pies desnudos se posaban, las escasas velas que iluminaban la sala con su titilante luz, y sonreía maliciosamente.

Vi como me sonreía entre malicioso y seductor y comenzaba acercarse a mi con su andar felino.

Viniste...- fue saludo con esa suave y seductora voz mirándome de arriba abajo con esa penetrante mirada que hizo estremecer mi cuerpo en anticipación.

Tengo palabra Malfoy...- respondí yo mientras el retomaba su andar hacia mi deteniéndose enfrente mío.

Aunque no lo creas yo también Potter..- me estremecí cuando sentí su mano acariciar el cuello de mi camisa- y es una promesa que esta noche te hare olvidar que existe cualquier cosa en este mundo que no sea yo...

Y con esas palabras sus labios se apoderaron de los míos mientras que sus manos presurosas se entretenían desabotonando mi camisa., un jadeo fue ahogado por su boca en la que lentamente se formo una sonrisa al sentir sus manos acariciando y pellizcando mis ahora erectos pezones. Fuimos caminando lentamente hacia atrás hasta que quede nuevamente apresado entre el y la pared, sin poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el, sentí su rodilla abrirse paso entre mis piernas rozando mi entrepierna y haciéndome ahogar un gemido mientras que quedaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su muslo y el me despojaba mi camisa acariciando mis brazos con las yemas de sus dedos en el camino.

Decidí que ya que había cedido a sus deseos yo también podría disfrutar de los míos, mis manos se dirigieron hacia su camisa tomándola por las solapas y haciendo saltar los botones con un fuerte tiron que dejo su suave y blanca piel a mi vista, escuche como el ahogaba un gemido sorprendido por mi acción, pero mientras yo me dedicaba a despojarlo de su camisa su boca se dirigió a mi cuello y comenzó a devorarlo entre besos y lamidas.

Quien diría que el león también puede sacar sus garras...- susurro con la voz ronca por el deseo mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.-ven león... estaremos mas cómodos aquí...

Mi cuerpo se tenso cuando vi que me estaba dirigiendo hacia la cama pero el rubio se ocupo de relajarme con suaves caricias rozando mi columna que hicieron estremecer mi piel. Sentí mis piernas golpear contra el borde de la cama y al segundo siguiente caía sobre una mullida cama mientras sentía como mis pantalones y boxers eran removidos apresuradamente por sus manos.

Me sonroje sintiéndome tremendamente expuesto al ver como desde el borde de la cama el rubio me dirigía una penetrante y hambrienta mirada recorriendo toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. _"Dios! Es el maldito-niño-que-vivió-para-volverme-loco! Pero si es la imagen de la lujuria en persona recostado entre sabanas de seda, las gotas de sudor perlando su morena piel, los mechones azabaches desordenados, los labios entre abiertos soltando cortos jadeos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos ardiendo en deseo... y a la vez se ve tan inocente..!! Va a volverme loco!" _sonreí al escuchar esas palabras resonando en mi cabeza provenientes de su voz, no sabia como habían llegado hasta allí pero eso me daba igual en este momento.

Le sonreí pero mi sonrisa se convirtió en un desesperado jadeo al sentir como se abalanzaba sobre mi y comenzaba devorar literalmente mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho lamiendo, besando toda la extensión de mi piel en su camino, sujete la sabanas fuertemente mientras de mi boca escapaban jadeos desesperados, su boca fue bajando por mi cuerpo hasta que de pronto sentí como su lengua comenzaba a juguetear con mi erección provocando que fuertes estremecimientos recorran mi espina dorsal mientras que roncos gemidos eran lo único que escapa de mi boca entre su nombre susurrado.

Cuando empecé a sentir que mi orgasmo estaba cerca y mis músculos empezaban a tensarse su boca abandono mi erección provocándome un gemido de protesta a lo que el sonrío maliciosamente mientras repta sobre mi hasta volver a lamer mi cuello.

Ansioso Potter?..- me dice burlonamente pero con su voz enronquecida

Aprovecho su minima distracción para voltearlo de modo que es el que queda de espaldas sobre la cama ahora... me mira y en sus ojos puedo adivinar el deseo, la sorpresa... pero no me detengo mucho en eso y comienzo a devorar su pálida y perfecta piel imitando sus movimientos, bajo por su cuello dando ligeros chupones y lamidas por toda la extensión de su pecho, descubro sus rosados pezones y comienzo a lamerlos como si de paletas se tratasen y sin poder contenerme los mordisqueo suavemente siendo recompensado con un suave gemido que me insta a seguir.

Aprendes... rápido... león...- me dice jadeando con divertida voz. Ese sonido en su voz es como música para mis oídos, elixir de los dioses, por lo que decido seguir bajando por su cuerpo hasta que lo que se encuentra ahora en mi campo de visión es su virilidad cubierta por unos MUY molestos pantalones, sin pensármelo 2 veces arranco esas molestas telas de su cuerpo dejando su ansiosa y goteante erección frente a mis ojos... doy una pequeña lamida probando su sabor, es como el sabor de su piel, a menta fresca, pero sabe a hombre y a deseo, su sabor baila en mi paladar mientras introduzco su miembro casi entero en mi boca y juego con mi lengua a su alrededor.

Suelta un profundo y ronco gemido que enloquece mis sentidos mientras que entre jadeos entrecortados repite- muy… rápido...- mi pelo es jalado hacia arriba y mis ojos enfocan sus finos y delicados rasgos marcados ahora por el placer, su piel sudorosa se me antoja demasiado apetecible, pero antes de que pueda hacer movimiento alguno soy jalado brutalmente y lo siguiente que se es que estoy nuevamente de espaldas sobre la cama, mi cuerpo cubierto completamente por el suyo y el roce de nuestras pieles es lo mas intoxicante que haya probado jamás.

Ya basta de juegos león...- me susurra al odio, muerde mis labios dentro de un apasionado beso mientras su cuerpo ondula sobre mi haciéndome demasiado difícil pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea en el, sus labios, su cuerpo, su piel.. Acerca 3 dedos a mi boca y lamo y mordisqueo sus dedos gustoso. Mientras sigue besándome su mano baja por mi cuerpo y el se posiciona entre mis piernas, me tenso en expectación a lo que se avecina y pronto siento uno de sus húmedos dedos adentrándose en mi.- relájate... veras que bien se siente... lo prometo...

Me relajo en sus palabras mientras siento la incomodad en mi interior hago una mueca de dolor cuando el segundo dedo es introducido en mi interior moviéndose en círculos, me besa ardientemente e introduce un tercer dedo que luego comienza a mover dentro y fuera simulando suaves embestidas, la incomodidad va cediendo paso a otras sensaciones mucho mas placenteras mientras que el me proporciona mil caricias y no deja de mirarme a los ojos que apenas si puedo mantener abiertos.

Al poco tiempo los gemidos nuevamente abandonan mis labios, sus caricias ya no me eran suficiente, quería mas, quería sentirme lleno de el, y pronto las palabras abandonaron mis labios si que pudiera impedirle- mas Draco... mas...

El sonríe en respuesta y siento como sus dedos son retirados de mi interior a lo que hago un gemido de protesta- Tranquilo león... que ahora viene lo mejor...- siento como levanta mi cadera y coloca una almohada debajo mío, se acomoda sobre mi y entre mis piernas y siento la punta de su erección presionando en mi entrada. Inmediatamente me tenso y me corro un poco hacia atrás.

Tranquilo Harry...- mi nombre en sus labios suena raro pero increíblemente hermoso y tentador, lo miro a los ojos buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que no se cual es. Veo sus ojos como plata fundida y mi cuerpo y corazón saltan en respuesta.- No te voy a hacer daño...- desde el momento en que las palabras abandonaron sus labios supe que eran mentira, supe que esto iba a destruirnos a ambos, así como supe desde ese beso que el iba a ser mi perdición, supe que esto que había comenzado como un juego nos destruiría a ambos, porque los besos de Draco eran adictivos, porque su roce llameaba en mi piel, porque esta no iba a ser la única noche lo sabia, pero fuera de esta habitación nuestros mundos estaban enfrentados, y esto iba a destruirnos a ambos lo presentía, vi en la bruma de plata de su mirada que el también lo presentía, pero ninguno de los 2 quería pensar en eso en este momento.

Una de sus manos se poso en mi cadera y la otra en mi mejilla, hizo que nuestras miradas se juntaran y fue entrando en mi interior lentamente con lentos empujones, las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras el me sostenía la mirada y finalmente mi cuerpo estaba lleno con su erección, seco las lagrimas de mis mejillas mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a su intrusión. Espero pacientemente hasta que a los pocos minutos moví nuevamente mis caderas en un pedido silencioso.

El solo me sonrío y volvió a besarme febrilmente mientras que salía lentamente de mi interior para luego volver a entrar fuertemente tocando algo en mi interior que hizo estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo de placer, de mi boca escapo un fuerte y ronco gemido al igual que de la suya y poco a poco las embestidas fueron aumentando su cadencioso ritmo a uno cada vez mas frenético mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer debajo suyo mientras solo podía repetir una y otra vez...- Oh si! Draco si! Mas!

Cuando el orgasmo mas fuerte de lo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar comenzó a formarse en mi cuerpo, y empecé a sentir sus músculos también tensarse, el volvió a acercar su boca a mis oídos y dijo en un susurro ronco- Eres mío Potter.. Mío... dilo!

Con la mirada nublada por el placer enfoque su mirada en la mía y negué con el miedo reflejado en la mirada, el me sonrío y detuvo sus embestidas justo en el momento en que el orgasmo estaba a punto de estallar en nuestros cuerpos. Me miro a los ojos obligándome a mantener mi mirada fija en el y repitió- Mio... dilo...- y embistió solo una vez fuertemente en ese punto que hacia estallar mi cuerpo de placer. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban y mi cuerpo respondía a lo inevitable.

Tuyo...- dije en un gemido ahogado al sentir como las embestidas volvían a reanudarse en pocos segundo el orgasmo mas fuerte que jamás hubiera pensado sentir invadió mis sentidos estallando en mi, sentí mi magia abandonar mi cuerpo y explotar fuera de mi para luego volver a entrar en mi vibrando y ronroneando complacida, vi como el fuego de las velas a mi alrededor llameaba fuertemente y todo en el salón parecía vibrar para luego lentamente volver a la normalidad a medida que mi respiración también lo hacia..

Mierda!- escuche pronunciar a la voz agotada de Draco cuyo cuerpo estaba ahora derrumbado y jadeante a mi lado.

Wow..! Eso... eso siempre es así...? pregunte jadeante mirándolo a los ojos en cuanto pude recuperarme un poco.

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!- oh oh la alarma sonó en mi interior- mierda! Esto no esta bien!

Que?! Que paso?- le pregunte todavía aletargado por la fuerza del orgasmo que aun recorría en suaves destellos de placer por mis venas.

Amatis maghas.. Magia antigua...- rodó los ojos al ver que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que hablaba- sabes Potter deberías interesarte un poco mas por el mundo en el que vives

Ya Malfoy.. Luego será el momento de críticas... ahora explícame que es lo que paso- le dije apoyándome sobre mis codos mientras el volvía a golpear su cabeza contra la base de la cama.

Es un antiguo hechizo de amantes, se realiza naturalmente cuando las magias son compatibles... yo... yo te reclame como mío y mi magia se lo tomo enserio...- cerro fuertemente los ojos y continuo- y tu y tu maldita magia se sometieron a mi! Ahora estamos algo así como unidos por la magia...- me dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos mientras que mi aletargado cerebro intentaba comprender el significado de esas palabras.

**Bueno.. Esta es la despedida de este fic.. Como lo voy a extrañar por dios! Mi primer slash! Pero llegamos al final de ****The curiosity I kill the cat! Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo y al leer cada uno de sus comentarios! =) MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que siguieron esta historia! Gracias de veras por acompañarme en su escritura y darme los ánimos para compartir esta aventura de Harry y Draco! Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el lemon! No saben lo que me costo escribirlo! Tenia miedito de decepcionarlos después de esperar tanto! Asíque ya me dirán! **

**Ya tengo listo el primer capitulo de la secuela de este fic que se va a llamar** **"Yo****ur love, my redemption" asique si quieren seguir leyendo este historia solo tiene que pedirlo y la subiré! **

**Sabakuno_rose: me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que hayas disfrutado este capi final! Gracias por la acompañamiento durante toda la historia! Espero volver a leerte pronto! =)**

**Bueno no me queda mas que despedirme y espero que sea hasta pronto! Ya lo saben si quieren su secuela solo tienen que pedirla! **

**FIN**


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de la autora!

Bueno no espero no ilusionar a nadie como ya había dicho esta bella historia concluyo! Esta nota es para avisarles que ya esta publicada la secuela a este fic! La encontraran bajo el nombre de "Your love, My redemption" para todos los que querían leerla!

Mil gracias por su apoyo para esta historia! Espero leerlos pronto por allí!

Lucia Cullen Hale


End file.
